


Tango

by SherezadeS



Series: Republicados desde ff.net [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherezadeS/pseuds/SherezadeS
Summary: ok, esto es nada más que algo diminuto que hace tiempo que tenía dándome vueltas en la cabeza, y decidí escribir. Es una estupidez realmente, pero igualmente lo publico...Para las que están leyendo Amor austral, no abandoné el fic ni planeo hacerlo ahora que falta tan poco para terminar. El capítulo me está dando bastante trabajo, pero lo voy a publicar eventualmente, confíen en mi por favor!Ahora el fic, sin advertencias... yaoi, argxfr
Relationships: France/Argentina (Hetalia)
Series: Republicados desde ff.net [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663219
Kudos: 4





	Tango

**Author's Note:**

> ok, esto es nada más que algo diminuto que hace tiempo que tenía dándome vueltas en la cabeza, y decidí escribir. Es una estupidez realmente, pero igualmente lo publico...
> 
> Para las que están leyendo Amor austral, no abandoné el fic ni planeo hacerlo ahora que falta tan poco para terminar. El capítulo me está dando bastante trabajo, pero lo voy a publicar eventualmente, confíen en mi por favor!
> 
> Ahora el fic, sin advertencias... yaoi, argxfr

**\- Esos son los pasos en línea general, ¿entendiste? ¿Querés llevar vos ahora?**

**- _Oui, oui_ , prefiero ser el que lleva.**

**Francia aprieta a Argentina más contra su cuerpo, coloca la mano al final de su espalda y comienzan a moverse. Hay tres parejas más bailando con ellos, y otros tantos hombres sentados bebiendo.**

**Las prostitutas se pasean entre las mesas ofreciendo su mercancía, envueltas por el humo del tabaco y el olor a cerveza del lúgubre quilombo. Algunas de las muchachas observan a la pareja de rubios que se mueve por la pista enroscando lujuriosamente sus cuerpos. Desean poder bailar ellas también pero es una danza demasiado vulgar para una mujer, incluso para ellas, a pesar de su profesión.**

**- _Mon petit Argentine_ , has crecido tanto- susurra en su oído- ¿No te gustaría que el tío Francis te enseñara todo lo que aún te falta por aprender?**

**Argentina no se hace el tonto como España, ni finge pudor como Inglaterra. Solo le sonríe, y es una sonrisa tan inocente que casi no puede contener sus deseos de pervertirla. Pero se contiene y procede con precaución, porque sabe que como todo buen guapo, Martín debe llevar un cuchillo escondido en alguna parte.**

**\- Bueno, me parece justo- responde Argentina- ya que yo te enseñé a bailar tango.**

**Martín lo lleva hasta una casa en un barrio italiano y lo invita a pasar. Francis se arroja sobre su recién adquirido "alumno" y le arranca la ropa a mordiscos, sin dejar de tararear ese tango.**

**Author's Note:**

> En el último tercio del siglo XIX, el tango rioplatense prosperó en lugares de mala nota, bailes de soldados, cafetines de suburbios y prostíbulos. Lo más reprensible del tango primitivo, aparte de su origen barriobajero, era su coreografía de parejas agarradas que entrelazaban las piernas con movimientos de la mitad inferior del cuerpo, considerados obscenos por evocar la relación sexual. A comienzos de la década de 1910, el tango se puso de moda en París y, como consecuencia de ello, en el resto de Europa y en Estados Unidos. En Buenos Aires se olvidó su mala fama y se aceptó en los salones de la alta sociedad y en los cabarés de lujo.


End file.
